And Matt Makes Three
by wrestlefan4
Summary: WWF/WCW time. Kevin Nash and Chris Jericho show a member of the rival company a night he will never forget.  Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Kevin Nash. SLASH. SMUT. SEX. MAN ON MAN ON MAN. Inside joke-alt titles: Jeri Is Dead...or also called Sera Is Dead.


_**A/N: Yes, still working on my other fics. Smut inspired by a meme-and holy fkn hell. **_

_**Cold shower advised for afterwards. **_

_**You've been warned.**_

And Matt Makes Three

The hotel lobby was dim with the fallen night. Matt had been unable to sleep, which was beginning to be a new routine of his. He was finding that wrestling and traveling so much really fucked with ones body. At least now, along side his brother Jeff as 'The Hardy Boyz' Matt was getting more air time. His time spent as a forgettable, here-and-there jobber, had finally paid off leading him and his brother to full time contracts with WWF. Lack of sleep seemed less of a price to pay, for being granted the key to ones dreams.

Matt wandered around the lobby, his eye falling on various things in the shadows. It was all beginning to look the same really, the hotels, the insides of rental cars, the seats of planes, but some how the monotony was always exciting—or better put, the newness hadn't worn off of the experience yet. Other superstars might stand in the airport security lines with scowls, trying to hide from shark-like fans behind sunglasses and pulled down baseball hats, but Matt would still be there with energy coursing through his veins, ready to sprint off to the next location, and stop along the way to sign an autograph for any fan who might recognize him and care enough about the newbie to even ask.

He moved from the lobby towards the double paned doors that led outside to the in-ground pool. He was thinking of going out and sitting on one of the plastic chairs, watching the stars by himself, maybe gaining some new sort of perspective. He stopped short however, seeing two bodies slice through the dark water.

The solar lights surrounding the pool gave off enough glow for him to recognize one of them. He was from the _other_ company: WCW. He'd spotted a few others from said company earlier, when he'd checked in at the desk up front, but not this guy. Chris Jericho was hoisted from the water by the other man in the pool, and sat onto the concrete edge. The bigger man's back was to the doors, the curves of his lean muscle glistening with drips of water that caught the moonlight and shimmered like pale opal. His dark hair stuck to his shoulders in thick, wet curls. His strong arms were around Chris, and it seemed that the blonde's head was slightly bowed, as if in respect. Something else caught the moonlight, and Matt peered at it, squinting his eyes a bit before he recognized what it was. It was the silvery stud décor of a leather collar, strapped to Jericho's neck.

Suddenly, Matt's cheeks warmed pink and he ducked back from the doors, flattening himself against the wall. He was being a voyeur—nosing into something that was obviously a lot more intimate than just two men hitting the water for a late night swim. Matt's breath caught in his chest, the scene somehow giving him a small twinge of excitement. After a moment, he couldn't help himself, and peeked around the corner again only to jerk back with a yelp as the doors were opened. The smaller form of Jericho strutted in, wringing his wet, golden hair. His toned, beautiful, body was all but nude, and dripping with trails of water. He wore aside from the collar, only a tiny pair of black swim trunks that hugged his ass and hips, and left very little to the imagination, and yet Matt's was running wild upon impact. The man who accompanied Chris followed him in, and turned to Hardy, having spotted him immediately. The tall form loomed over Matt, his dark eyes wide to find who the mysterious form belonged to.

"What's this?" The big man asked, raising an eyebrow and stroking his goatee. "Do we have a spy from the 'other side'?"

Chris rounded his side, and flashed a dazzling grin to Matt, who had backed himself up into a corner and was fumbling for some words to say. Before Matt could get any out however, his gaze left that of Kevin Nash's—who was also more than ogle worthy himself-and fell instead back to the winking silver embedded in the leather cuff that sat so perfectly against the tanned skin of Chris Jericho. Kevin's eyes moved too, following Hardy's line of sight. His lips curled into a small smile.

"Admiring this?" Kevin's fingers brushed over the leather collar, and trailed down the flesh of Chris's neck, and then back up to hook into the ring on the front, giving it a little tug. Chris's bright cobalt eyes turned to gaze up at Kevin's, his cheeks coloring a little, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His long lashes fluttered over the inquisitive eyes and then he bowed his head once more as Matt had seen at the pool. "What's the matter kid, cat got your tongue?" Kevin asked of the dark haired boy in the corner, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Kev's sub. After a moment of silence from the voyeur, Kevin spoke up again. "He is pretty, isn't he?" He tilted Chris's chin up, his thumb biting just a bit into the tender flesh of Chris's cheek, bringing a pleased purr from him. "Oooh beautiful." Kevin's smile grew even more, when he heard the soft gasp come from the voyeur. "What's your name, kid?"

"My…um…my name…?"

"Yeah, are ya deaf? You should answer a man when he talks to you instead of stumblin' all over your words like an idiot. What's your fuckin' name?"

"Matt. Matt Hardy." The kid squeaked out, his full lips quickly releasing the answer that Kevin asked for in a soft southern drawl. Kevin looked back to Chris, noting the way the blond was looking at Matt through his eyelashes, his head still bowed, his cheeks rosy. Kevin wrapped his arm around Chris, pulling him closer. His big hand rested on Chris's hip and gave it squeeze that was meant to be rough, to deliver a message.

Chris bit into his lip a little. He knew the way he was looking at Matt, although he was trying to be discrete about it, would earn him some punishment from Kevin. Chris belonged to Kevin and his Master was possessive and jealous. Kevin had made this clear early on in their relationship, and Chris actually enjoyed it—that Kevin would growl and bark at anyone who dared to look at Chris with lust in their eyes—that Kevin wanted Chris all for himself was flattering in Chris's mind. He loved the type of relationship he and the big man had, it was something he had never been involved in prior, but had always been curious about.

He was a good boy too, and he didn't make a habit of looking at other men the way he was looking at this Hardy kid—he just couldn't seem to help himself. The inky hair was pulled away from Matt's face, his chocolate-colored eyes dazzling, his lips so thick and pretty, they looked so soft and kissable, and they'd be perfect for wrapping around—Chris's face heated more. God, what was he thinking? Kevin grinned over at him, the big man could hear the change in Chris's breathing, and knew exactly what was going on. The collared man shifted a little.

The smirk on Kevin's face seemed out of place for the moment. With the way Chris was behaving he should have been scowling, and pulling the blond away from this kid and up to their room to remind him who his eyes were for. However, Kevin understood Chris's fascination with Matt Hardy, he was equally fascinated. He gave Chris's hip another squeeze, chuckling lowly when the bite of his fingers gained a sweet little moan from him. Kevin reached for Matt, one of his large hands gripping Matt's wrist and swallowing it completely. Matt's eyes grew wider, unsure of what the touch meant, his immediate reaction to try and pull away. Kevin wasn't easily shaken away though, and pulled Matt out of the shadowed corner and stood him in front of the glass doors to get a better look at him. The moonlight and dim light from the solar lights still glowing around the lip of the pool spilled over the young Southerner. Kevin let him go, and he remained standing there, his cheeks painted with a rogue that nearly mirrored Chris's.

"Whaddya think of him, Chris?"

Chris tilted his head up a little, his eyes slowly traveling over Matt's form, then back to Kevin. He wasn't sure what to say, if his honesty would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Sir…" Chris started, having trouble finding any other words to follow. The singular title fell prettily from his lips, and it gave Matt an unexpected shiver. He scraped his teeth over his lip, keeping watch on the couple. "I…he's handsome Sir, very pretty."

Chris was so gorgeous, his display of respect to Kevin, as he dropped his head once again, making him even more so. He was like an angel bowing before a god, and what a god Kevin was. Matt watched transfixed as Kevin's hands moved over Chris's bare, damp torso, the smaller man clearly enjoying the contact of the thick, warm palms. His long and nimble fingers found the collar again, and tugged at it, hard enough to jerk Chris a step forward.

"He is, isn't he?" Kevin growled lowly, fingering the metal ring. "Who do you belong to?" Kevin let go of the collar, and Chris bowed to his knees. That was acknowledgment enough, he didn't have to utter the name belonging to the man he was kneeling for. Kevin rested his palm against Chris's head and burrowed his fingers into the wet, golden hair. Chris nuzzled back at the touch. Kevin cut his eyes back to Matt. The kid had moved closer, close enough for Kevin to reach out and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you curious?"

Matt's breath caught in his throat when he was pulled off his feet, the cotton collar of his shirt tightening around his neck, the knuckles of Kevin's fist brushing against his chin. It made him heat up all over, a low throb awakening in his groin.

"Aaaah yeah…please…" His reply surprised himself, coming out in a needful sounding moan. "Sir." He tacked onto the end, licking at his lips.

Kevin sat Matt back to his feet, amused when Matt wobbled a little, as if the bones in his legs had melted. He stroked the soft, bare, skin of Matt's neck.

"Chris, you want this pretty young thing to play with us? I think I'm gonna take him home with us, and judging from that whiny little plea of his, I'd say he's more than ready to learn something new. You're a dirty cock-slut, lurking in the shadows, aren't you Matt Hardy?"

Once again, Chris's reply wasn't necessary. He and Kevin both knew that they wanted Hardy to join them and moments later the three of them were closeted in the hotel room that Kevin and Chris shared.

"On the bed." Kevin instructed. Chris went immediately—but Matt lingered behind, unsure whether the command was or wasn't meant for himself as well. Kevin made no move to instruct Matt further at that moment, he simply watched with a pleased smirk on his face as Chris climbed onto the bed obediently and sat in the middle, his head bowed a bit, waiting for his next instruction.

"Show the Hardy-slut the way you look when I fuck you." Kevin crossed his massive arms over his wide chest. "Show him how delicious you look when your whore-pretty face is planted into the mattress, your ass up and being pounded by your Master's thick cock—that's it. Mmm don't you look gorgeous my needy little bitch." Kevin bit at his lower lip as Chris situated himself accordingly. He pulled one of the pillows towards himself and bit at the white fabric with a glimmer in his cobalt eyes as he leaned forward on his elbows, his scantily clad and perfectly sculpted backside presented lusciously. Kevin turned to Matt, who was all but drooling, his mouth dropped open like a fish as he gawked hotly at the display.

"Strip."

Matt was too absorbed with what he was watching—his mind on that amazing piece of ass just begging to be done dirty. He yelped when Kevin's hand connected with his own ass, the word he hadn't heard before repeated sharply, as the tall man loomed over him in a silent show of dominance.

"Strip!"

"Yes." Matt replied as he fumbled with his shirt, and Kevin's eyes narrowed at him.

"That's not how a dirty little cum-bitch like you answers your Master." Kevin swatted Matt's ass again, and turned back to Chris. "Christopher?"

The blond dislodged the pillow from between his clenched teeth long enough to answer.

"Yes Sir?"

"Exactly." Kevin moved towards the bed, and stroked the smooth skin at the back of Chris's thigh. The soft touch sent a shiver through his sub's body and made the dom smile. His large hands parted Chris's legs a bit and the fingers snaked between them from behind, brushing first against the fabric clinging to the rounded balls and then over the unsurprising discovery of Chris's erection, the thick head pulling the black material tight. Kevin's fingers worked the bud roughly, his own cock twitching as he felt Chris's do likewise beneath his touches. Chris's cries of pleasure were muffled into the pillow as his body seemed to burst into flames as Kevin's hands met his body in such a way. He couldn't help the rock of his hips as he sought more of the harsh rubbing and pinching. He whined when Kevin's touches left him, the big hands instead going to his rocking hips to steady them.

"Calm down my good boy, I don't want things to go too far before the dark little bitch gets to play."

Chris panted into the pillow, turning his head to see what Matt was doing. His cheeks were flushed pink, his golden hair clinging to the sweaty skin. His teeth grazed his lower lip when his eyes traveled over the nude form of the Southerner. Kevin's eyes joined Chris's line of sight and the gaze alone prompted Matt to his knees.

"Oooh, yes." Kevin murmured, as he left the bed and moved back to Matt. "Very good. Fuck, you might be good sub after all." He wrapped his fingers into the inky curls of Matt's hair and jerked them so Matt's bowed head was tilted back, his face with those vibrant eyes and shapely, pouty, lips bared beautifully to Kevin. His fingers untangled from the curls. "Get up. I want you on the bed with Chris."

Matt got to his feet quickly and moved to the bed, seating himself behind Chris…that fuckable ass still up and ready, the black fabric hugged tight to the curved that were now mere inches away from Matt's face. A lust like never before seared through Matt's body and lit up his cock with a throb. He struggled to keep his hands planted onto the mattress, when he wanted nothing more than to reach out and explore. He knew better though—should he touch Kevin's prize wrongly, his ass would no doubt be hung out to dry and this night may end very badly for himself. That was something he didn't want, he was fully in this now, and he didn't want to be banned from inclusion for getting out of line. Matt was finding that he wanted this more than anything he'd ever wanted sexually before. He wanted the unknown, the commands, the roughness, to be under the power of Kevin's strength and will, to be stripped of his own authority, to be fucked, and tied up, and whatever else was in store—to have this blond Angel planted into the bed before him. The groan crawled up from Matt's throat and greeted each set of ears, in turn making every man in the room hotter and hornier than before.

"Do you wanna touch my good boy, Matthew?" Kevin asked, his amusement clear in his voice. He glanced down at the tent in his swim trunks, then back up to Matt who seemed unsure—not about what he wanted—that was all clear enough. Hardy was unsure how to respond, however. "I'm sure everyone wants to touch my beautiful boy, make him shiver the way I do, make him whine the way I do, you wanna touch my Chris? You do, don't you. You want to see how soft his skin is, how wet it feels beneath your fingers, how the strong muscles twitch and dance, and I bet you would really love to get your filthy, faggoty hands, onto that perfect ass…" Kevin grinned as his words alone drew moans from both boys on the bed. Kevin was more than right—the sight of Chris's ass and the possibilities of what Matt could do with it were driving the Southerner mad. He wanted nothing more than to rip the little covering away from it and bury his face into it.

"Ye-yeah-yes Sir ah wanna touch him." Matt bit out, his hands gripping hard to the sheets on the bed to keep them from wandering. Kevin kept them both waiting just a little longer. He pulled up a chair, slid his damp swim-trunks over his hips and let them drop to his feet where he kicked them off, and then seated himself in the chair so he could watch. His own impressive cock stood at attention. "Take his trunks off."

Matt almost couldn't process the words giving him permission—no commanding him—to do the thing he desired over anything else at this very moment. His twitching hands reached for the elastic of the little black trunks, the tips brushing softly over the velvety skin of Chris's lower back. The slight touch made Chris wiggle, his ass bobbing like the most seductive bait. Matt inched the wet material away from the rounded backside, the scent of chlorine burning his nose just a little. There was the sound of the material suctioning and clinging to Chris's thick, sturdy thighs as Matt slid it further down and away. When Chris's second foot was free of the wet trunks Matt tossed them aside, and gazed lustfully at the naked cheeks. He imagined one of them pinkened with the large handprint of Kevin, and the action wringing a cry of pleasure from Chris, and then he imagined the same big, heavy hand, lighting up his own fleshy ass. It didn't even have to really happen for the moan to escape his lips.

From his post in his chair, Kevin kept vigilant watch. His hand cupped the meaty shaft of his erection and stroked it lazily.

"Beautiful baby boy." Kevin breathed the comment for Chris, who kept as still a he could with his face still planted into the feathery pillow. He could barely see Kevin, the downy cushion obscuring most of his vision, but from Kevin's vantage point he could see one sparkling, lidded blue eye, and the corner of Chris's lips twitching seeming to mimicking the dancing of Kevin's own cock. "You want to touch him, don't you. Matt, you want to feel that fine piece of ass don't you? You want to tease your sick, slutty little tongue in between those cheeks, taste my boy, taste him inside and out hmm do you?" Kevin waited for reply, grinning at the hot red glowing on Matt's face, his mouth gaped open in a silent groan, his eyes hypnotized by that ass which was once again wiggling in desperation to be paid attention to. The chair creaked as Kevin got up from it, and his hand left a sound slapped to Matt's still clothed rear.

"Answer me when I speak to you, fucking cunt rag!"

"Sir!" Matt responded, longing at that moment to be fucked through the mattress by Kevin—while doing all the things to Chris that Kevin so wonderfully described. He wanted his mouth all over that ass, to be filthy with it, to fuck it with his tongue. "Yes Sir, ah wanna…ah wanna…do all ah those things." Matt's eyes screwed tightly closed as his teeth raked over his lower lip. The sting from that disciplinarian slap was sizzling straight to his groin.

"I know you wanna do them, you're such a dirty, disgusting, little bitch Matty. Show me how sick you are, make my good boy squirm and moan and beg. I know he wants it just as much." Kevin's fingers twined into Chris's silky blond locks and jerked his head a little, lifting it from the pillow. "Don't you, baby?"

"Yes Master…mmm…yes Sir. I want his tongue there…inside…" Chris panted, and his tongue lulled slowly out to wet his swollen lips, before darting back in. "Pleeeease…" The blond whined, his hair still tangled deliciously between Kevin's fingers. Kevin unwound his hold in Chris's hair, and the blonde rested his face back into the pillow, waiting as patiently as he could bear.

"Matt, lick him. Just once." Kevin moved back to his chair, and sat once again.

Matt's hands rested against the warm, round backside, as he leaned in closely. He gave the taught globes a squeeze, feeling the muscle beneath his palms. Chris leaned deeper, pressing back into Matt's hands, which trailed down the insides of his thighs. The nails dragged lightly against his skin, and the touches and nudges urged his legs further apart and he widened them as much as he could, his own voice clamoring inside his head, begging to feel that hot, wet tongue, against one of his most sensitive parts. Matt seemed to be taking forever, and he couldn't help but whine out again.

Kevin moved from his chair again, becoming annoyed as Chris was that Matt wasn't complying quickly enough. Matt was startled when his pants were yanked down to his knees, and another slap sang out—this time against his skin. The cry wrung out of him made both Kevin and Chris shiver, the blond whining even more than before. Kevin sunk his fingers into Matt's inky curls and shoved his face forward, into the ass so eagerly awaiting his mouth.

"Lick him!" Kevin shouted, his voice ringing like a clap of thunder through the room. He tore his hand out of Matt's hair, not bothering to be as gentle as he had with Chris. He was left with the souvenir of a few of Matt's spirals stuck round his fingers. Matt grasped Chris's cheeks again, his fingers biting a bit harder this time, and parted them. He dragged his tongue across the seam in one lingering stroke.

"Again."

Matt complied, repeating the gesture, sliding the flat of his slippery tongue along the pink crevasse. This time he stayed longer, and swirled the tip around the tight little pucker, before brushing his teeth over the sensitive bud. With a howl Chris thrust back against him, the power of his movement hitting Matt hard in the face and making him bite into his tongue. He rested back a little, and flicked his stinging tongue against his lips, leaving them painted in a thin coat of ruby.

He paused to kick off his shoes, and peel his cargos the rest of the way down his legs, and off. Next came his shirt, which met the same fate. Matt sat waiting for his next command, now wearing nothing more than a tight hugging Hardy Boyz necklace, a fading handprint on his ass, and a glimmer in his eyes.

Kevin crossed his legs at the ankles, and considered spanking the thick-headed Hardy again. He hadn't told him to disrobe, after all. Matt seemed to want this, but his attention was distracted from obedience by Chris—and Kevin really couldn't fault him for that. But then again, this night was most likely only going to happen once, and Kevin took this all very seriously, and he needed to make that clear to Matt. If Matt really wanted this, then he was going to take it just as Chris once had before he'd learned to such a good boy as he was now. Maybe, just maybe there was a third reason, as well, that the third slap sounded hard against the opposite cheek. Ah, that was it. His palm sounded beautiful coming down against that country ass, and in turn the cry it was greeted with, was just as equally pleasing to Kevin's aching length. He glanced down at the fiery print against the olive-tan skin, met it with his fingers, and rubbed it gently. Matt turned to look at him quickly over his shoulder, but just as quickly turned away from the stern, handsome face of his dominant for the night. Kevin knew what Matt held in that look—a question. He didn't understand why he'd received that spanking, and at the same time he probably didn't care. Hardy was rolling his hips, sliding the tingling bun against Kevin's palm.

"That was for taking your clothes off. I didn't tell you to do that." Kevin's hand moved up over the rounded globe, and slowly up Matt's back, then down again, to rest against his thigh. "You listen to me, you don't make the decisions when you're in my bed, I make them. I dictate them. I tell you when to moan like a whore, when to choke on my boys cock, when to eat his ass, when to spread your legs for me, and when to fucking cum for me. You got it?"

"Yes Sir." Matt said lowly, waiting for Kevin's next command.

"Chris, on your back."

Chris complied immediately. He rolled to his back, his face hot and lips parted, blond hair splayed like a halo of light out onto the pillow. Kevin's hands moved over his thighs, their eyes connected and held for a moment, a deeper kind of affection clearly there.

"Very good baby, now open up for Daddy." Kevin dragged his nails lightly against the skin, feeling the strong muscles jump beneath them. Chris's eyes screwed closed, the pleasure written all over his face, and he parted his legs as wide as he could get them, his knees bent and pointing towards the ceiling. When he opened his eyes again, he could see Matt's face situated between his knees, like a picture of sin. Dark curls stuck to Matt's slicked skin, his lips swollen.

"Lick him." The same command, but to a different part of Chris's body.

Matt ducked his head once more, and Chris wiggling as the tips of Matt's hair tickled against him. Much like the prior licking, Matt dragged his tongue in one long stroke from Chris's balls, up the shaft, to the twitching head of his member which began to leak a pearly essence. Chris's fingers clawed into the sheets, sweet sounds coming from his mouth.

"Suck him, Matty. I wanna see those thick lips of yours wrapped around my boy's dick. I want you to choke down that needy piece of meat—all of it."

Matt opened his mouth, the singular movement made some how exotic without even trying. He slid his hand onto Chris's cock and wrapped his lips around the end of the throbbing erection. The taste of Chris's gathering release hit his tongue and made him hunger to take all of it—to greedily swallow down a heavy load of the sweet cream. His own cock was on fire, only made hotter by the taste of this writhing man. Matt suckled hard, drawing a cry from Chris, and feeling his own head grow sticky against his skin. Matt could feel Kevin brushing against him again. One hand grabbed his hair, and pushed his mouth further onto Chris's cock. The other hand slid something onto Matt's thick length which made him gasp, and nearly choke on the cock that was being pushed further into his throat.

Chris's hips arched up from the bed, the wet hot feel of Matt's mouth around him driving him mad. The slick muscle inside seemed to be made for his body, it seemed to touch all the right places in all the right ways, just the way Kevin's hands knew his body. Chris forced his eyes to open a little, to watch Matt's head bob between his legs. When he caught the picture that was really there his hips arched up again, hard. Kevin was leaning into Matt, one hand gripped into the raven curls, bobbing Matt's head up and down on Chris's cock. Chris's eyes closed again, his face twisting into beautiful expressions.

One of those expressions Kevin knew well—Chris was going to let go, at any moment. It was the look Kevin loved to put on that face, a look that he knew exactly how to bring on. With a hard yank, Kevin tugged Matt's desperately sucking mouth off of his boy. Chris's wet, sticky, cock bobbed free and with a ragged cry he bucked up once more. Kevin's hand, this time, gripped Chris's cock and drove it back down Matt's throat, shoving the Southerners head down. The action was the last it took and Chris came hard, as Matt whined around the mouthful of flesh and cream, hungrily gulping it all down.

Kevin let of Matt's hair, and moved away from him. Matt's head was spinning as he licked his lips, his belly full of cum. He flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and then down at his own painful cock which now wore a winking silver ring at the base. Kevin's eyes scanned over Matt's body, enjoying the new position.

"Chris, up."

Chris moved off of the bed, standing wobbly on his legs, as his hand stroked through his damp, bleached hair. He panted softly, waiting for his next instruction, knowing the play wans't over because big Kev had yet to join in properly. His Master pointed, but the direction was for Matt.

"Matt, up there where CJ was, on your back."

Matt complied as Chris watched Kevin take one of Matt's wrists, and cuff it with one of their favorite toys. It was a restraint system that went under the bed, and in moments Matt was tied up in it. Chris licked his lips as Matt tested the cuffs, tugging a bit with his wrists, and then his ankles. He must have enjoyed it, because Chris and Kevin both saw the shiver that twisted through him. Kevin laughed lowly as his hand brushed over the jumping pulse in Matt's neck, then down to his chest where he pinched the hard, twin buds. He grabbed a bottle that was laid on the table, next to the bed, and poured some of the warming liquid into his hand.

Kevin climbed onto the bed, situating his large frame as well as he could between Matt's spread-eagle legs. His fingers slid between the firm cheeks, rubbing the gel against the crevasse in between, before working one finger inside. Matt's mouth hung open, his eyes and hips both rolling at the intrusion which he clearly welcomed. Kevin roughly added another finger, working the tight hole none to gently. Matt's cries filled the room, his strapped, bound body wiggling and squirming as much as it could. Kevin grinned at the writhing mess beneath him, and removed his fingers. He turned to Chris, nodding.

"Come."

Chris moved onto the bed, as Kevin relinquished his spot between Matt's legs.

"I want you right here." Kevin patted the spot he'd been in, and Chris seated himself there, staring down at silver ring and the flesh protruding from it. It was literally making his mouth water. "Put that ass up for me, boy." Kevin barked, and Chris did, his lips brushing close to Matt's cock in his new position. Chris mewled, feeling Kevin's wet fingers brush near his entrance. "Taste Matty."

Chris flicked his tongue against the hot flesh. Kevin's fingers probed inside of him, and he pushed back against the fingers. They moved inside of him for a few, delicious, moments, brushing against that sweet spot inside until Chris was fully aroused again. He dragged his tongue lazily over cock and balls that were in his face, and then nuzzled at the head, the scent of Matt's arousal just one of the things about tonight that Chris never wanted to forget. Kevin's stroking fingers left him, and he chewed at his lip.

"Chris, inside Matty."

Without hesitation, Chris pushed himself into the tight space of Matt's body. Beneath him, Matt cried out, his head thrashing against the pillow. Chris leaned down, resting his head against Matt's chest for a moment, his own ass up and waiting for what he knew was coming. The massive hands gripped Chris's hips. He turned his head, his face and Matt's heaving chest slick against each other. Kevin thrust in and buried his impressive monster deep inside his boy, who bit into the only thing available. His teeth sank into the sensitive flesh around Matt's nipple, enclosing the hardened bud inside. Matt howled out, his back coming up from the sheets, his hips rolling. Between Kevin and Matt, Chris trembled, fighting to prop himself up on his elbows, and release the trapped flesh from his mouth. He managed to do both, and looked down through his lashes at the deep, purple ring, his reaction had left.

"Move with me, CJ baby." Kevin's voice growled hotly against Chris's ear. Chris moved a little, but it obviously wasn't enough for Kevin. The big man pulled out a bit, and thrust back in hard, sending Chris into Matt, knocking the wind effectively from both of the smaller men. Chris and Matt both curses, their voices and sounds mingling together becoming one beautiful sex-song. Kevin kept up his thrusting, working up to a brutal, hard-quick pace, that was going to leave Chris's to die for ass black and blue. It didn't take long for Kevin to recognize Chris's second release coming to a head. He pulled free, and then yanked Chris back, pulling him too out of the perfect burrow of Matt's ass. He gave Chris dirty cock only a couple of tugs before it exploded into the big hand, and Chris slumped back against him, spent for the second time. Kevin pressed a kiss to Chris's neck, against the hammering pulse, and whispered a 'good boy' against his ear.

Kevin's gaze turned back to Matt and he straddled the bound Southerner. His hand was full of Chris's cream and he opened it, and smeared the sticky spunk all over Matt's face. Just like the beautiful slut he was, Matt's tongue lulled out to lick at his coated lips.

"Fuck, boy it's just a damn shame that we can't keep you but one night." Kevin growled, and yanked on his own massive erection. With not much coaxing, Kevin came too, his mind spinning with various pictures that had been played out for him during the course of the night. Matt whined as Kevin's heavy load erupted over his face too, the pearly release dripping into his hair, and down his neck. "Fuck, that's the look for you, Matt Hardy. Mmm, such a cum-whore."

Kevin slid down Matt's body, still one thing remained that needed finished. He pulled the ring free of Matt's needy cock, and worked it in his hand until Matt too came—his back bowing up from the bed as his climax shot through him like never before. His own seed splattered over his chest, and onto his chin. With a pleased sigh, Kevin retreated from the bed, and slumped back into his chair. His face was hung with a contented grin. His eyes moved from Chris, who was still sitting at the end of the bed, watching Matt, then back to Matt who was still bound.

"Chris, untie him."

In a moment Matt was freed, but the only movement he made was to roll to his side, facing Kevin. The dark one made not run for the door, no movement to leave the bed. His eyes were glazed, a small smile upturning his shapely lips.

"Clean him up, Chrissy." Kevin draped one of his long legs over the arm of his chair, resituating himself and wishing they could keep Matt around a little longer. Too bad he worked for the rival company.

Chris moved close to Matt, and flicked his tongue over the cum-masked face, obeying his Kevin.


End file.
